


Вкус стали

by Honocho



Category: Peacemaker Kurogane
Genre: Angst, Character Study, M/M, Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honocho/pseuds/Honocho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хотя Хиджиката думает, что должен винить себя в том, каким стал Окита, он не может не испытывать удовлетворения. Но что бы там Хиджиката ни думал, Окита все равно не сможет быть никем иным, чем он есть.<br/>«Почему ты не позволяешь Тецу-куну иметь катану? Почему ты не позволяешь ему самому решать за себя?» <br/>«Ты совсем безмозглый? Он всего лишь пятнадцатилетний мальчишка!»<br/>«Девять лет. Мне было девять лет. Вот так. Ты просто не хочешь, чтобы он, в конце концов, стал таким же, как я, да?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вкус стали

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Taste of Steel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/370807) by [Branch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch). 



Соджи не ушел, когда они подошли к комнате Хиджикаты, лишь раздвинул шёджи и остался стоять на ночном ветру. Хиджиката сел, выбил трубку и снова набил табаком, сжав губы. Что, в конце концов, он мог еще напоследок сказать?

– Ты так сильно ненавидишь меня за то, что я такой?

Вопрос был задан мягким, задумчивым тоном, но ожег, как удар в спину. 

– Нет! – рявкнул Хиджиката, но осекся, вздохнул и продолжил спокойнее: – Не будь дураком, Соджи. Я знаю, кто за это в ответе. Это на моей совести. 

Соджи развернулся – легко, будто в бою, сделал два шага через комнату и опустился на колени перед Хиджикатой. В полумраке бледные руки сомкнулись вокруг запястья Хиджикаты, сжали трубку.

– Да, на твоей, – Соджи склонил голову, и волосы с тихим шорохом рассыпались по плечам – едва ли громче, чем его шепот. – Тебя не раз называли демоном. Но разве я не дитя демона?

Хиджиката прикрыл глаза на один вдох и выдох, а затем негромко ответил, скользя рукой по плечу Соджи и выше, под волосы:

– Да. Ты дитя демона. 

Со многим из того, что Хиджиката делал ради и во имя Бакуфу, он уже смирился. Многими поступками его имя выпачкано и проклято навеки, но когда он пошел на службу к Мацудайре, это был его собственный выбор. Это был выбор, совершенный им за других, прежде чем дух Соджи окреп и дорос до понимания происходящего. Меч – его меч – расточал душу Соджи, пока тот был бездумным оружием в руках Хиджикаты. Потому Соджи и стал тем, кем стал. И ничего не поделать с тем, что Тецу всегда был перед глазами Хиджикаты, все это время напоминая ему, что на самом деле думает и чувствует обычный ребенок. Или с тем, что Соджи сдружился с Тецу и не видел причин, почему бы мальчишке не стать таким, как он.

Соджи смотрел на Хиджикату, и даже свет луны не мог скрыть неискренность его улыбки. 

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я больше таким не был?

Фальшивая улыбка тут же исчезла, и Хиджиката понял, что слишком сильно сдавил шею Соджи под затылком. Его голос стал ниже, чем обычно, когда он снова повторил:

– Не будь дураком.

На этот раз Соджи расцвел сладкой сияющей улыбкой.

– Да, Хиджиката-сан.

Хиджиката усмехнулся с каким-то горестным весельем, на самом деле над ними обоими. Он отложил трубку в сторону и подтянул Соджи к себе , пытаясь одной рукой ослабить узел его оби, принимая тепло, пробежавшее по лицу от дыхания; и объятия, когда тонкие сильные руки обхватили его плечи; и рот Соджи, приоткрытый навстречу его губам. Если Соджи и был таким, то Хиджиката прекрасно знал, почему, и, возможно, просто так сложилась судьба. Пусть отряд болтает о его несгибаемой воле - Хиджиката ни разу не смог отказаться от этого гибкого тела, лежащего на его груди, или от чистой отзывчивости Соджи на то, как рука Хиджикаты скользит по гладкой коже бедра и спины.

– Хиджиката-сан… – прошептал Соджи с такой мольбой в голосе, что ее было невозможно оставить без ответа. Хиджиката целовал его глубоко, настойчиво, пока Соджи не раскраснелся и его кожа не начала гореть под пальцами. 

– Дитя демона, – пробормотал Хиджиката в ответ и закрыл глаза, когда Соджи прижался к нему с беззвучным выдохом. Соджи принадлежал ему. Его меч. Его отражение. Без угрызений совести.

Но разве Хиджиката не обрел совесть снова, в другом голосе и в другом духе? Он мог только молиться, чтобы со временем и Соджи пришел к тому же.

Потому что Хиджиката никогда не сдастся.

Он опрокинул Соджи на татами, и тот мягко рассмеялся, в беспорядке разметав по полу волосы и кимоно.

– Хиджиката-сан… – голос словно танцевал по слогам имени, легко и уверенно. Соджи протянул руки и довольно застонал, когда Хиджиката склонился к нему, накрывая собой и тесно прижимаясь всем телом.

Хиджиката никогда не сомневался в том, хочет ли этого Соджи так же, как и он сам. Это был единственный проблеск чистоты в их грязной жизни, и Хиджиката дорожил им, лелея страсть Соджи и пробуя на вкус, то неспешно, то неистово целуя, пока Соджи не начал ерзать и тереться об него, и хватая ртом воздух всякий раз, когда Соджи распутно выгибался. Соджи распахнул и нетерпеливо стащил с плеч Хиджикаты кимоно, и руки его заскользили по груди.

– Хиджиката-сан!..

Хиджиката улыбнулся и поднял пальцем подбородок Соджи, спускаясь поцелуями по шее. От этого тело Соджи свело напряжением. Даже в постели, даже с Хиджикатой, он все равно оставался воином, и потому его податливость была только слаще. Хиджиката прикусил его за горло, оставляя метку, и в животе все сжалось и обдало жаром от резкого вздоха Соджи, от того, как натянулось и задрожало его тело, желающее одновременно и ответить, и защититься, и от того, как Соджи сдерживался, оставляя себя полностью открытым только для Хиджикаты.

Хиджиката никакими силами не заставил бы себя отказаться от этого.

– Ты мой, – шепнул он Соджи, переворачивая его, и Соджи вжался лбом в скрещенные руки, тяжело дыша и приподняв ягодицы.

– Да, Хиджиката-сан…

Мазь, которую Хиджиката выудил из ниши в стене и размазал по члену, была прохладной, и Соджи дернулся, когда он мазнул скользкими пальцами между ягодиц, и издал короткий возглас, полный желания, отчего Хиджиката почти потерял над собой контроль. Он обхватил бедра Соджи руками и пробормотал:

– Сейчас.

Хиджиката толкнулся, и Соджи застонал в голос, упираясь руками в пол и комкая беспорядочные складки их одежд, задрожал, и Хиджиката обнял его крепче, медленно вжимаясь в узкую жаркую глубину, пока Соджи не выдохнул, и напряжение не покинуло его тело.

– Пожалуйста… – голос Соджи стал низким, хриплым, чувственным, каким не бывал даже после хорошего боя, и Хиджиката зарычал, отвечая своим телом, входя глубоко, жесткими толчками снова и снова, быстрее и сильнее, и Соджи стонал все громче и все тяжелее дышал под ним, рвано хватая воздух. Горячее удовольствие скручивало Хиджикату все крепче, и когда Соджи потянулся рукой к своему члену, жар ослепил его. Он изо всех сил вжался в тело Соджи, отчаянно прижимая его к себе, задыхаясь и сотрясаясь от наслаждения, когда Соджи вскрикнул и дернулся, кончая следом.

Вечерняя тишина снова медленно окутала их обоих. 

Наконец, Хиджиката отступил, поцеловав Соджи в шею.

– Останься сегодня, – тихо попросил он.

Соджи повернулся, откидывая волосы, и улыбнулся, томный и сытый.

– Навсегда.

Хиджиката замер, глядя на своего любимого, на свой меч, и, наконец, кивнул. Соджи довольно улыбнулся, и когда Хиджиката растянулся на футоне, он прижался к нему беззастенчиво, как никогда раньше.

Хиджиката обнял его и держал в своих руках, глядя, как по потолку танцуют ночные тени. Он не станет отрекаться ни от чего из того, что совершил. Он не будет отрицать свою любовь к Соджи. И хотя это мучило его совесть, дух его ликовал в отражении Соджи. Он любил дитя демона со всей жестокостью и болью своего сердца.

И иначе никогда не будет.


End file.
